Student Organizations
Interested in Doing More? Want to get involved outside of class in environment-related activites? Check out Stanford student run clubs focused on the environment! Here is the link. Examples of some organizations are: Appetite for Change: AFC seeks to raise student awareness of the complex issues that surround the food that we eat, with a focus on animal products. People with all eating habits are welcome to join the discussion and learn from each other. 'Environmental Humanities Project': EHP provides a forum for an interdisciplinary approach to environmental issues. It foregrounds recent work of humanities scholars in disciplines such as cultural studies, history, literary studies, philosophy, and anthropology that has engaged with environmental problems, and explores how this research contributes to current discussions about ecological crisis. The EHP seeks to link scholarship in the humanities with the work of writers and artists, and with research in the social and natural sciences. 'Fossil Free Stanford': FFS is an organization which seeks to promote the phase-out of fossil fuels in order to ensure a livable climate for future generations. We focus particularly on encouraging Stanford University to align its investment decisions with its stated goal of promoting "the public welfare by exercising an influence on behalf of humanity and civilization". As such, we work with Stanford's Advisory Panel on Investment Responsibility and Licensing (APIR-L), conduct research and analysis, and raise awareness about the issue amongst Stanford students, alumni, faculty, staff, and community members. Green Living Council: GLC is a student-run organization dedicated to promoting environmental sustainability on the Stanford campus. In particular, the GLC focuses primarily on individual behavior and dorm life, educating Stanford students and faculty about both the importance of environmental sustainability and the steps they can take, big or small, to lead more environmentally friendly lives. Stanford Gleaning Project: The Stanford Gleaning Project harvests excess fruit from the Stanford campus for donation to underserved populations in the Bay Area. We are a food justice organization that values generosity, environmental sustainability, and food equity. Stanford Ocean Group: The oceans are a vital part of the planet and its habitants. Want to learn more about oceans, how to protect them, and meet others who feel the same way? Stanford Ocean Group stands for this and more. We are a community of students interested in oceanic science and advocacy. To pursue these interestes, we aim to provide centralized information on ocean-related classes, networking opportunities, and experiential enrichment through trips, guest speaker visits, and awareness events. Stanford Students Environmental Consulting: We're a student-run organization here on campus whose core mission it is to promote sustainable solutions to some of the complex problems facing our generation. Our consulting clients range from non-profits and NGOs to local businesses and larger corporations. Strategies for Ecology Education, Diversity, and Sustainability, Stanford Chapter: We are dedicated to ecological education. We teach local high school students about ecology, bring students to the Jasper Ridge Biological Preserve, and hold an annual Bio Blitz at Lake Lagunita. We're open to all students interested in ecology, education, sustainability, or diversity. Students for a Sustainable Stanford: WE ARE a coalition of students striving to ensure the sustainability of Stanford University. Our work comprises a diverse array of projects which broker a harmonious relationship between the University and its ecosystem. The group also serves as an umbrella organization for students interested in green building; organic and local foods; paper, energy, and water use reduction; environmental education; political activism; green business; animal rights; and environmental law. We help channel these interests toward an observable reality on campus through a practical and professional approach. ...and many more!